Survivors
Black Plague brings a whole new breed of survivors to Zombicide, hailing from all walks of medieval life, and even including some fantasy races such as dwarf, halfling and orc! Each of these heroes posses their own unique abilities to face the zombie horde, from skills familiar to Zombicide player, to all-new ones. Gameplay All survivors starts with 3 available actions and at least one blue skill. As they gain experience points, they unlock further skills (yellow, orange and red). Each Survivor can carry up to eight equipment cards, divided into three types of equipment slots: * 2x Hands; * 1x Body; and * 5x Backpack slots. The Body slot is reserved for equipment cards bearing the Body symbol. Alternatively it can hold the specific equipment card that is listed upon it. These items are considered to be "equipped in hand", representing a special piece of equipment that the Survivor can draw and use in the blink of an eye. All survivors begin the game with, at least, one blue skill. As the Survivor gains experience, they gain access to the Yellow skills; eventually choosing one from each of the Orange and red skills listed on their cards. Ultimate survivors begin the game with two blue skills. Black Plague Original survivors * Clovis * Nelly * Baldric * Ann * Samson * Silas Hero Box 1 * Captain Sylvia Samedi * Father Tucker * Julian the Thief * Lord Arnaud * Glynda Battlestout Kickstarter Exclusives * Gowan * Lucas * James * Hitch * King Mortimer * William * Danton * Troy * Evil Troy * Lord Falstaff * Sir Montalban * Xuxa * Morgan * Paul the Huntsman * Bob * Scowl * Lady Faye * Sir Gilbert * Piper the Werewolf * Gregoire of the Deep Woods * Doctor Stormcrow * Sir Beauregard * Sir Chauncey * Grom * Thalia Promotion * Benson * Homer Wulfsburg Original Survivors * Theo * Ariane * Karl * Morrigan Green Horde Original Survivors * Rolf * Megan * Asim * Berin * Johannes * Seli Kickstarter Exclusives * Rocco * Thomas * Jeanne * Kelsey * Cassius * Ygraine * Ryan John * Hyg * Hyld * The Marquis De Roget * Earl Jaimie The Spoiler of Dhüm * Sigrun The Slayer * Gannicus * 'Badger' Brummuin * The Great Zanzibar * North the Halfling * Billy * Warchief Lividia * Anton Guffen * Sir Schwarz * Liam * Countess Ordelia * The Deathmaster * Brannog Steelgreaves * Zee * Greyson Grüber * Spearhead * Ultimate Baldric * Ultimate Ann * Ultimate Clovis * Ultimate Nelly * Ultimate Samson * Ultimate Silas * Finarton The Giant * Lorentz * Fylguria * Princess Ayla * Lord Brix Moonshine * Asmodeus Friends and Foes Original Survivors * Katelyn * Doran * Solveig * Kabral Special Guest Boxes Black Plague Green Horde Crossover Survivors B-Sieged: Sons of the Abyss * Bjorn * Khaz Maghur * Orobox * Lugh * Eileen * Myrinia * Osvith * Kador Massive Darkness * Bjorn the Barbarian * Siegfried the Dwarf Berserker * Elias the Wizard * Whisper the Rogue * Owen the Paladin * Sybil the Ranger * Mila the Barbarian * Azrael the High Elf * Myriam the Witch * Ajax the Sorcerer * Zoe the Dwarf __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__